


And So The Story Goes

by StrawberrySugarFox



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Drug Use, Emotional Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Mental Abuse, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrySugarFox/pseuds/StrawberrySugarFox
Summary: "Come now darling, one more line~!" he whispered the sweet nothing into Angelos's ear, holding the swaying man. He giggled and stumbled, trying to walk forward, and mumbled out a giddy 'no, no, non potrei! ne ho già troppi, perderò il respiro!'The man guided Angelo to the pile "My Darling, sei paranoico! starai bene"He smiled wide and nodded, you'll be fine ran through his mind as he sniffed.and as he felland as his world went black.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Vox, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 76
Kudos: 334





	1. Welcome to your new home

"Come now darling, one more line~!" he whispered the sweet nothing into Angelos's ear, holding the swaying man. He giggled and stumbled, trying to walk forward, and mumbled out a giddy 'no, no, non potrei! ne ho già troppi, perderò il respiro!'

The man guided Angelo to the pile "My Darling, sei paranoico! starai bene"

He smiled wide and nodded, you'll be fine ran through his mind as he sniffed.

and as he fell

and as his world went black.

Well, it HAD gone black, but now his head hurt. Did he slam against concreate? Pushing himself to sit up, he checked the back of his head. Using one set of arms to prop himself up, he used the other to fix his hair- wait, he has two sets of arms now?!

Muttering to himself in Italian, he looked around. No trip has ever been this bad before, where was he?! He stood up and wobbled, falling backwards and being caught by a man in a very fuzzy coat. 

"Mi dispiace!" he yelped out, trying to regain himself back on his own feet. The man smiled at him widely, his mouth filled with razorsharp teeth. It was now Angelo realized his own skin was now white and fuzzy, he was wearing the same white and pink suitjacket the lounge singer lent him, with his tall burlesque boots and miniskirt he had worn just for the singer. He also realized his vision was much better than before, and fully looked at the man in front of him.

He HAD to be hallucinating. Angel Dust does that to you! 

"Angel Dust? Speaking about ourselves in the third person, hm?" He hadn't realized he was mumbling, and covered his mouth, eyes wide and blinking slowly. 

"le mie ... mie scuse. penso di vedere le cose."

"Seeing things? No, baby, you're in Hell. Just watched you fall from the sky myself. Do you speak any English? Lei parla inglese? sei all'inferno."

the mans sharp teeth helped enunciate the syllables so beautifully, Angelo couldn't help but stare in awe, forgetting he had been asked a question. The man snapped and said again "Hey! Lei parla inglese!" in a gruff, demanding tone. Angelo melted inside, looking at the man like a lovestruck puppy. 

"lo faccio ... ma non ricordo come.." He drew every sentence out, pressing himself against the man.

"You forgot how to speak English? Well, tell me, what does a little Italian boy do to end up in Hell these days?" he smirked at him, leading him to a white car.

"fare sesso gay e fare tonnellate di polvere d'angelo" he spoke bluntly now, the drug making his emotions change.

"Ah, you overdosed on Angel Dust? Well, let me give you purpose here in hell~!"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel lost count of the years he'd been under Valentinos watchful eye. He also frankly didn't give a shit. It was safety during extermination, a paycheck, and a lay whenever. Hey, there could be worse in the afterlife.

Somewhere along the line he had gotten so well like amongst the filthy sodamites of Hell and Valentino had to stake public claim, and Angel was outfitted with a golden fang to match his Daddy.

Oh yes, that was a very important thing to Valentino. Daddy this and Daddy that. Could be worse, no different then what he did alive. As if he remembered what he did when he was alive. He couldn't remember anything past coming into Hell.


	2. The Happy Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more of some Valentino and Angel interaction!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think Valentino is ooc, its probably because this is a vent fic and Valentino is written like my abuser

"You're gonna do what?!" Valentino slammed his hand on the desk, causing Angel to jump back a bit.

"Look its not that serious! I'm gonna stay at some hotel, shoot off a few clips solo, and then soon enough the whole project will crash and burn and I'll be right home!" he held his hands up and backed up from the desk, as Valentino angrily rose up.

"You know I don't like you leaving the studio for long times. You don't charge enough without me there." he sighed and held his hand open, and Angel nervously walked toward him, laying his head in the open hand. Valentino rubbed his thumb over Angel's cheek. 

He spoke softly now, just the way that would get Angel to listen. "Angie babe, I didn't mean to scare you like that. You just make me so worried, you don't know what you're doing out there. You could get killed again, then I'm out my prime star." He tilted Angels head to look at him, smiling softly, a face Angel thought only reserved for him. 

"Just promise you'll come home."

It was that easy to win over Angels heart, if you where Valentino. He smiled warmly to the taller man, nuzzling into his hand and letting out a soft "I Promise."

\-----------------------------------------------------

"If you fuck this up for her, you'll wish it was an overlord you where dealing with." Vaggie spoke through gritted teeth, venom in every word.

Angel was lounging on a fainting couch like an ancient Greek in a forum, and gave her a faux pout. 

"Oh nooo~! Did you so happen to forget I left an overlord to be here?"

The girl rolled her eyes and muttered softly "No overlord compares to the Radio Demons power though.."

"What was that sugar?"

"I SAID no overlord compares to the Radio Demons power. There are stronger overlords then your little pimp. Do not fuck this up for Charlie. I'll make sure you regret being born."

Angel slouched down on the couch, dramatically splaying his limbs out. 

"Oh ouch, your words bite. Its not like I already regret being born. Whatever, and if you like that demon so much why not suck his dick? Oh, wait..."

He shot her a cruel smile, meeting her rageful scowl as Charlie beamed into the room and swept Angel into a hug "Thank you thank you thank you! With you as our frontman, people will flock here soon enough!"

He hugged her back gently, thinking back to the words he told Valentino. This was Hell, he shouldn't feel bad for what he was going to do.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh.. Vaggie... The Radio Demon is here!"

"Hes WHAT?"

Vaggie shot a glance to Angel, slurping up a popsicle, and regretted bringing that foul mans name up at all.


	3. The Dark Side of the Happy Hotel

"Angel Cakes! You did great! You're gonna bring in some great cash!" Valentino cooed, slapping the spiders ass hard.

The hotel was a big hit after it was televised that the infamous Radio Demon was co-running it, and demon after demon started piling in. Of course, Charlie and Vaggie where really the only people who believed it would work. People where moreso just coming to be protected from the other overlords, safe in the Radio Demons own Cecil Hotel.

Angel had made a deal with Valentino to stay there longer after it came out that Alastor was running it. This deal was agreed upon if Angel visit him daily. It was becoming tedious, but Angel did it. While he was at the studio to see him, he often picked up more work while he was there, at his pimps request.

"Nothin but the best, babes!" Angel beamed, a buzz on his hellphone distracting him. It was an older model, but he never cared for the newer ones. They confused him.

'Angel Dust, are you expected to be home for dinner? Charlie is asking.' Lit up the front of the old flip phone, and he flipped it open to reply, walking out of the studio with Valentino.

Valetino growled, and snapped at him "Hey! Who the hell could be so important?! Someone from that fuckin slut-trap helltel?" 

Angel didn't even flinched as he shot off a quick yes, snapping the phone shut and shoving it in a pocket. "Sorry sir, it was Cherry! Asking if I wanted to-"

Valentino cut him off by stepping chest to chest with him, grabbing him by his neck and lifting him off the ground a little. Angel gasped for air, weakly trying to pull the hands off him. "I didn't ask! Show me respect when you're here! I'm not one of those hoity toity princess ass kissers or Radio Demon dicksuckers!" 

With another growl, he threw Angel to the sidewalk like an old doll. "Be back here at the same time tomorrow, and be respectful."

With that, the tall man turned on his heel and walked back in, Angel pushing himself up against the wall and resting his head against it, sitting on the cold concrete. Strange, isn't it, he mused to himself. Nonni raised him to believe Hell was all fire and torture, it was boiling hot all the time and nonstop screams of sinners. 

Unbeknownst to Angel, a familiar cat had been taking a trip to a liquor store next to the studio. Husk had known that that particular studio was Angels, kind of hard to miss the large poster of Angel in lingerie on the door, but frankly didn't give a fuck. What he did give a fuck about, slightly, was seeing Angel being held up by his fucking neck and shouted at. 

He stopped in his tracks and watched as it happened, nothing how pathetic and broken Angel looked as he pulled himself against the wall. But a grumble of "not my business..." was all he said as he walked himself back to the hotel. 

Angel pulled himself back up to his feet, absentmindedly making his way to the vending machine on the next block. 'Why do I let him do that..' He thought, not even paying attention as he just walked, mumbling to himself. 

"Its my own damn fault... He's so nice to me, when I'm not annoying him... my fault..."

the thoughts bounced around his head like an echo chamber until the loving buzz of a neon sign dimly illuminated his path. The word 'Drugs' in fancy cursive, exactly what he was looking for. Eyeing the options, he went for his old favourite, his namesake. 

Stuffing the bag into his fluffy chest, he continued his absentminded walk until he made it to the hotel.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Alastor?" the gruff voice rang through Alastors appointed office, adjoining to Charlies. Contrary to belief, it was Charlie and Veggies idea.

"Yes, Husker dear?" He piped, looking up from the papers he had been working with. "Come for another favor? I must warn you that now we have to follow Charlie's rules now, dear friend."

"No, I don't want fuckin nothin with you anymore... I just have a question." He couldn't believe he was actually doing this, its none of his fuckin business isn't it? 

"Yes? Ask away!" His eternal grin was starting to creep him out now, it seemed to get wider since he walked in. Does he smile even when he's alone? Weird.

"Where does Angel go every day?"

"Husk my old friend, that's a really creepy question!" He stood up, waving around his fuckin microphone and pacing around the office.

The grey-furred feline stumbled, blurting out "You know that's not what I meant! I just saw somthin a bit... I don't know, not fuckin good while I was out today." He crossed his arms.

"How pathetically adorable of you to care for Angel! Well, as far as I know, he goes to that slutty studio across the way! Who knows why, and I really don't care!"

Husk felt his cheeks burn, he was hoping in rage, as he snapped "I'm not fuckin adorable! I just wanted to know why fuckin Angel was gettin choked out and thrown around like some fuckin puppet!"

That stopped Alastor in his tracks. "I see! I'm sure its some gross kink business of Angels!"

"Al, man, it didn't look like no kink. There wasn't cameras, and Angel looked scared. Maybe we shouldn't let him go back there for awhile, looked like he was gettin beat on."

"My old friend, it seems that rusty little heart of yours still works! Well, I have no issue forcing him to stay home for awhile. I'm sure watching him go stir crazy will be hilarious!" He continued his walk around the office, a pointless journey, as the deer and cat bickered over the status of Husks emotions.

Angel slipped quietly back into the hotel, finding himself a nice hidy hole for him and his angel dust. Out of Nifftys hyperactive view, and where no one would think to go. Except there where liquor bottles here today. Husk must have found this place too. Shit... well, he surely won't come around, right?

And so he went, downing line after line of the precious powder. He chased the powder down with more, until he found himself feeling the same way he did when he first got to Hell.

He enjoyed the feeling, until the door opened.


	4. Some Rough and Hateful Care

"Shit, there you are." 

Angel struggled to lift his head from his chest, slumped up against a wall, straining to look at the short, winged figure in the doorway.

"Husk...? Sei tu..?" he mumbled, his head thumping against the wall.

"Sei tu..? Sei fuckin tu? Yes its me! What the fuck is wrong with you?" He walked over to the strung-out Italian, kicking his boot.

He jumped, falling onto the floor and giggling with a huge grin on his face. "sei tu... tu tu tu.... tu e uomini... zu-cche-ro uo-mi-ni! Io... donne? noooooooooooo.... Uomo!" he giggled to himself.

Husk groaned and hoisted him up to his feet "Cmon, you blithering dumbass..."

Angel continued to babble in Italian about sugar-sweet men and drag queens, as Husk pulled him up. The small feline didn't account for eight feet of dead weight, and as Angel swayed, he nearly fell on him. 

"Io somo... uominiiiiiiiiii" he drawled, sounding like he was about to sob. Husk rolled his eyes and led him out of the room stumbling, saying a half assed cooed "Si, si, Tu Uomo." with a slight "can't even speak it right.." under his breath.

Husk half-dragged the coked out spider up three flights of stairs, soothing the man in italian, until he reached a large red door with a deer print on it. Not even knocking, he kicked down the door and basically threw Angel onto the fainting couch in the corner, looking straight at Alastors desk. 

Smile unwavering, Alastor let out a very crackled "What do you think you're doing?" and arose from his desk, eyeing the spider who had positioned himself in a very seductive manner.

"what the fuck does it look like I'm doin, I'm showin you why I was concerned!" Husk growled out, gesturing to Angel, who had begun trying to dirty talk in very mixed up Italian. He spoke it fluently, but was unable to string together a sentence.

"Well as much as I wish to revel in your admittance of concern, I must ask why he reeks of depression and disgusting filth." Alastor inspected Angel closely, until the drugged up man tried to kiss him, in which he promptly backed up.

"I found him fuckin strung out in the drinking closet- uh, liqour cabinet."

Alastor shot him a glance but let it slide, standing up straight and humming a crackling tune as he debated what to do.

"I don't think we have any choice Al, we're gonna have to watch over 'im till 'es sober."

His wide smile flinched, looking at the pathetic pale man. "I don't think we have a choice either. This isn't entertaining, more irritating than anything."

neither man would admit it, but they felt a sense of care for the drugged up spider. They felt a need to watch over him, and neither would fucking dare admit that the spider had found himself a little nest in their hearts. Alastor looked at the man almost disappointed, expecting him to resist temptation so much more. Husk felt annoyed, thinking the bastard should at least know how much he could handle.

Ultimately, Alastor was baffled. Smile still plastered on his face, he turned to Husk. 

"Well, dear friend, it was you that inquired about him earlier! Tell me, do you have any idea why he would so suddenly relapse?"

Husk rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a sense of shame he couldn't explain. 

"I don't know. I mean, I saw him arguin' with some pimp, an' he didn't look too good, but I didn't think he would turn back ta that."

"Well, nonetheless we can ask when hes sober! Now, Husk, I think it goes without saying!"

He reached out his microphone and spun the cat close to him, holding onto the short feline like one holds a jazz partner, eyes turning a deep, blood red as he uttered the words.

"Do not tell Charlie."


	5. What the fuck?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for my disappearance! A death in the family has made writing really hard right now, but i felt i owed you all a new chapter!

Angel sat up slowly, rubbing his head. Well, he tried too. What the fuck was on his chest?

As the haze of sleep wore off him a bit more, he realized more of what was going on. Something _heavy_ was on his chest, and vibrating. 

Sitting up startled by the object on him, the grey and black furred, red winged creature tumbled to the ground. Angel looked over at him, trying to rub his bleary eyes into functionality again.

"Wha th fuck...?" Mumbled the fuzzy creature, who could be identified as Husk.

"Husk? Where you sleepin on my fuckin chest?" he asked in pure, absolute bewilderment. He noticed now the bottle on the side table, before further realizing he didn't _have_ a side table. He _also_ didn't sleep in a blood red bed with a red and black pinstripe comforter, with fucking deer antlers on the headboard! 

The crackling of radio snapped his attention to the desk on the other side of the room, where Alastor hummed softly, his smile softer now, not as wide as he puts on around guests. It seemed more genuine. 

"Well, nice to see you're awake! Both of you!"

"Al, what the fuck is goin on?" he tried to stand up, stumbling back into the bed. Well, Husk pushed him back in, but the look he gave Angel said 'just stumble and lay down'.

"What the fuck where _you_ doin?!" Husk interrogated, pointing at the pale, confused man. "Fuckin high off somethin, layin around in the liquor cabinet! What the fuck!" Husks cheeks burned with anger and confusion, why was he doing this? Why did he care enough to bring him to Alastor? He should have let Angel be, but deep in his mind and heart he knew he wouldn't have been able to. He just didn't want to admit it.

"What the fuck was _I_ doin?! Why where you sleepin on my chest?! I get my flufftits are soft but cmon-! Give a man some warnin!" he huffed, before a loud warble of static shut both men up.

"If you would like to be vulgar, _please_ be vulgar elsewhere!"

Husk grumbled some profanity, Angel looking towards Al. His hair was pulled up into a lazy ponytail, his red jacket on a coat hanger by the door. He was his red and white striped shirt with black suspenders, everything else hidden by a desk. Angel was open with himself enough to know he found Alastor _attractive_ , and this was a crowning moment of it. Looking towards the huffing, grumpy cat, who was now swigging from the bottle previously ignored, he realized what happened. 

He was alone in a room with two _very_ attractive, very _dominant_ people! 

A huge smile crept on his face as he let out a breathy laugh, leaning back in the soft, linen bed. "Ooooh, I see what happened here~!"

Husks ear twitched, looking over at the spider "Wha? What th' fuck do you mean?"

He chuckled again and blew a kiss to Husk, then to Alastor.

"Someone, maybe even both of you, had fun with the coked up pornstar~!"

Husk let out a confused noise, while Alastor froze, eyes wide and smile unmoving. A shrill of radio shrieked out, making Angel and Husk wince. 

"Absolutely the fuck not! Angel my darling, I would rather face God!" he laughed it off, regaining his normal composure.

Husk sat next to him and spoke almost... solemnly

"Angel, man.. I saw you arguin' with that stupid fuck with the heart glasses..."

Angels smile fell, a look of his own concern crossing his face. Husk didn't even have a second to say another word before Angel was firing off words, not stopping.

"It's not what it looks like! I swear I've been clean, with yesterday bein' my only fuck up! I don' even take the shit he gives me, I jus' hide it so he don't get mad! Sono un bravo ragazzo! I'm doin' what I'm told while appeasin' the masses, an keepin' him from rainin' terror down on the Hotel-"

Husk tried to cut off the blithering spider, who was now talking using all four hands to gesture. "Angel-"

"I swear on my mama up in heaven I ain't doin' nothin' wrong, followin' the rules like I'm supposed ta-"

"Angel"

"An' I don't even want _ta_ keep visitin' 'im, but I don' really got a choice! He'll fin' me an' it won't be worth it ta hide-"

" **ANGEL**!"  
  


The spider finally shut his mouth, when the voice that hollered wasn't Husks, but Alastors. He had slammed his hands on his desk and pushed himself up, staring down at the desk. The smile on his face was that of a murderer, someone about to lose their mind. His eyes had dialed, and both Husk and Angel exchanged glances, Angel slinking back a bit and trying to cover any area that could be ugly if bruised.

Alastor didn't know why hearing about Angels plight filled him with such rage. He barely even cared for the man, but hearing the fear in his voice didn't entertain him like it used to. It didn't excite him, it filled him with a fire that threatened to burn brighter than all of Hell. 

His voice was calm now, his words calculating and enunciated. 

"Angel Dust. He will not, nor will he _ever_ , set foot on these grounds. I am a man of standard, even in my charity work. I won't allow _scum_ to even get close enough to hear Charlies singing. Understood?"

A meek voice replied "Understood." It surprised Husk, that the bold and uncaring man could recede in himself so much that he sounded like a scared child.

Alastor crossed over to the duo on the bed, folding his arms behind his back as he spoke more.

"in the event he come onto Hotel Grounds, it is my duty as co-owner of this establishment to see all vermin is exterminated as seen fit. This is _Hell_ , after all!"4

No one could explain the next chain of events, not even Alastor himself.

He sat on the bed with the duo, hooking his finger under Angels chin and speaking softly. "No one is going to rain havoc on this hotel except me. No one is going to hurt you. If you do not wish to see him anymore, then don't. You are safe here."

Husk watched in awe, mouth agape. 

"I don't.. I don't want to see him anymore.." he admitted softly, clutching his torso like he was going to break apart. 

Husk got closer to him now, headbutting his shoulder "Hey man, I may not be much help, but I can make damn sure if he tries to come here, Al knows.."

Alastor smiled warmly at the two of them, boldly reaching out and scratching behind Husks ear. That elicited swears, and purrs, and promises of death that all three knew wasn't going to come. 

Angel looked upon the two who where helping him, being so kind in his hour, and thought.

Fuck. I think I want to kiss them.

Alastor looked at the two, his contracted and his... whatever Angel was to him. And felt an almost burning feeling in his long cold heart. It wasn't burning like wrath, or like the joy of hunting. No, it was something he hadn't felt for many, many years.

Husk looked at the two, his boss and his friend. One could kill him- well no, _both_ could kill him. Husk wasn't stupid, he knew of what could happen when Angel got a gun. Something deep in his lockbox of emotions was struggling to fight its way out, trying to push back the repressed memories and trauma and depression. 

And all three sat on the bed, in Alastors plantation-like bedroom. And no one knew what to do from here.


	6. Love me Religiously

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel falls back into his worst habit
> 
> Trigger Warning for homophobic and transphobia

He knew it was stupid, but there was nothing that made him feel so whole. It reminded him of home, so deeply and dearly. 

He rushed up the steps, throwing his cigarette into the dispense bin. This was one of the only places in Hell well kept, and vandalized more than anywhere else.

He was walking into the worst place someone can be in Hell.

He made sure his long black veil covered his face completely, the veil pinned into a deep brunette wig. Navy fabric clung to his body, his dress flowing down past his knees. He wore grey stockings and black flats, completely covering everything about who he was. He didn't want to be Angel, he didn't want to be recognized. He even hid his second set of arms inside his torso, tucked right above the third set. Valentino would kill him if he was caught here, and Charlie would cry in joy.

She didn't know why he was here. 

He couldn't get the thoughts of the two men out of his head, as flat feet met stone floor, scurrying to the other side of the foyer, where two oak doors sat.

Entering the left one, he sat on the pew inside.

He couldn't believe he was back here again, going to confess his sins in Hell like it would fix anything. A familiar voice crept through the screen in the wall, separating the two rooms.

"May the Lord redeem your soul." spoke the sinner of a priest, who Angel knew was only here for the same reason.

"Amen." he spoke solemnly, knowing the word was not listened to by the Lord here

"What brings you to repentance."

It was the same question every time. The same answer every time.

"Missing home, just like you."

The priest hesitated before speaking, and Angel kicked himself mentally. Arackniss wasn't supposed to know he was here, was talking to him. He _wasn't_ supposed to be here. 

"What do you have to confess, Brother." the words came bitterly, and Angel feared that a grey face would soon greet him.

"Brother, I have many sins. I fear God does not see us here or wish to see us change. I doubt in God. I doubt in reform. And I doubt I can reform."

Angel hated how his voice cracked, giving away who he was. All his secrecy, all for his voice to betray him.

"Angelo. Is that you?" The voice gritted out, venom dripping from each word. And probably Arackniss's fangs.

"Yes. How are you?" He spoke seriously, no trace of his persona could be found.

"You dare fuckin' set foot in here, faggot? This house of God?"

Arackniss's seething tone was met by Angels solemn one, his words pouring like smoke.

"A church is just as much your home as mine. I thought a priest was to be open minded."

"Get the fuck out of my church. This is for people who want to change, not men who spit on Gods name in a dress."

Arackniss could hear the creak of the pew as Angel stood up, crossing to the door. He watched the shadow through the screen, as it stopped right in front of the dooor.

"I'm not usually one to brag, Arackniss. But take a look at our afterlives. You still work for dad, and I get paid- well, might I add- for being a man in a dress. Tell mom I became a star that outshone you, if you ever get to Heaven to see her."

The jab about Mom was uncalled for, and Angel knew it. He didn't care, opening the door calmly and beginning his walk to the large oak doors, walking by the line of sinners waiting to confess. It was scary how many priests were in the line.

With each step, Arackniss felt his anger boiling over.

_click_

And he stood up

_click_

He threw open the door

_click_

He chased after his brother

_click_

he reared his fist back

_click_

Angel stopped, turning to see what the noise was

_crrk_

Angel fell to the ground, holding his eye. His veil stayed covering his face, looking up to his brother with blood dripping down his face, his head cutting open on the floor. Arackniss spit on him, turning around and walking back to the confessional.

"Stay out of my church."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy playing with the idea that Angel was a Christian in his human life, despite committing a shit ton of sins


	7. Promises and Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angels Beaus find him and he gets absolutely fucked over
> 
> Alt Title: Angel Dust Torture Porn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day!!
> 
> I wanted to thank everyone who comments here, and thank everyone who sent their condolences. I'm faring much better now, in part because of everyone's kind words. Thank you so much
> 
> As well, a fair few of my headcanons come from AngeliaDark's series "Dinner Dates"! If you can stomach gore, as well as having your heart ripped out and stomped on, go check it out!!

Angel walked into the hotel hating himself more than ever, his disguise hidden in a shed outside the hotel. 

Husk looked over from the 'welcome desk'/bar combo, pausing from washing glasses to look at the disheveled and bleeding Angel. His gruff voice was twinged with concern as he called out to him.

"Jesus dude, you look like a fucking wreck. Are you bleeding?" He looked up to the blood on his forehead, leading up past his hairline. Angel touched his head to his forehead and examined the blood on his fingers, before starting to walk away. "Oh piss off, I'm fine." he was meant to sound angry, but his backstabbing voice sounded broken down.

Husk sparked with anger, his tail fluffing a bit as he barked out to him "HEY! Get the fuck over here, let me look at that." He grumbled

Angel stopped in his tracks, turning and walking to the bar. "What the fuck are _you_ gonna do about it.." he sat at the barstool, and Husk noticed his black eye.

He looked away, taking a drink from the bottle behind the bar. "Can ya get any shorter? I'm not a leggy bastard like you and Al!"

Angel smiled weakly at his jab, laying his head down on the counter. Husk carefully started sectioning off parts of his hair, trying to find the wound.

"What the fuck are you going to even do?" Angel repeated, pouting.

Husk grumbled, muttering softly. "I _was_ in the military you know. I know my way around wounds..."

Angel decided not to press further, instead closing his eyes as Husk found the deep gasp near his hair part. The blood had streaked through his whole head of white hair, his pink streaks barely seen under them. 

"Jesus fuck, Angel... What the hell happened?!" he reached under the bar again, grabbing a first aid kit.

"Family affair- why do you even have that?!" he eyed the kit.

"This is a hotel with the Radio Demon, one of the top Porn Stars in Hell, the Princess of Hell herself, and Vaggie. Someone is bound to get hurt." 

He snapped and pointed at him "good point."

Husk handed him his dishwashing rag, taking another rag and pouring vodka on it.

"What the hell am I doing with this?"

"Bite on it."

"This is fuckin filthy! You can't expect me to-"

"Angel you've put worse in your mouth. You've done ass to mouth before. Bite the rag."

He grumbled for a moment, before a look of confused shock covers his face. "Wait, how do you know- YOU WATCH MY PORN!" he yelled in surprise, gasping

Husk burned a deep red, and thrust the rag into his mouth like a gag. Angels laughter stifled, Husk dabbing the wound with the vodka-soaked rag. Burning pain seared through Angels whole body, white-hot fire scorching every nerve. He screamed into the rag, breathing deeply as the searing pain numbed, losing feeling in that whole area. He barely even felt as Husk stitched him up.

He was shaking once Husk was done, the remains of the burn still lingering. He was trying to steady his breathing, as Husk awkwardly pet his hair. 

Strolling down the stairs, a low hum of crackling static followed Alastor as he followed the direction of the screaming. He peeked to the bar, making his way over when he saw a shaking Angel and a confused Husk. His radio-host voice was as serious as he could get, while maintaining a cheery playfulness.

"Husk my friend, what happened?"

Angel groaned, lifting his head "Family Affairs."

Alastor took one look at the black eye on Angels face, and dropped to his knees, peering up towards the man still slumped on the bar. He looked him in the eye, his smile dropping the smallest bit.

"Angel, who did this?" his tone was fully serious now, and if not for the tinny radio over it, Angel wouldn't know it to be Alastor. He had a sort of cajun accent, he noticed, that came out when he was being serious. 

"My brother, its no big deal. I deserved it, told 'im 'es never gettin' out of here..." he sat up and looked away from the two of them, as Alastor stood up. 

"Angel, would you and Husk please accompany me for a walk? I believe there's a story here I would quite like to know!"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been walking around the Hotels garden, full of deadly plants, when Niffty ran to the trio. 

"Hi hi! Sorry to break up your date, but theres an EMERGENCY!!!!!!" The small gal threw her hands around wildly as she spoke, frantically trying to pull Angel and Husk by their jackets. Alastor let the two to follow Nifftys instruction, walking with them. Husk threw a strange glance at the two for not commenting on her use of date.

"Niffty darlin, whats the matter?" he spoke casually, the previously serious tone he had held while Angel recanted stories of his youth was gone.

"Some big guy in a fur coat is here looking for Angel!!"

Angel stopped in his tracks, panic-stricken. "He's Here?"

Alastor's grin grew wider, walking behind Angel and wrapping his arm around his lower back, guiding him to walk forward.

"My Friend, he cannot hurt you! He is in Charlie and I's home, and no respectful guest would dare!" 

Angel mumbled out something about respect, as they walked into the large lobby to see Valentino lounging on a long red couch. Angel caught his eye immediately, and he snapped at him, holding his hand open. Husk looked over to Alastor, expecting him to keep his promise and get Valentino out. Alastor just watched on as Angel shakily walked towards the man, his radio hum switching channels as he tried to decide if he wanted to keep his promise or see how this played out. He decided the latter.

Angel laid his cheek into Valentino's hand, holding all four arms behind his back. Valentino rubbed his thumb over Angels cheek, speaking with a tone of annoyance. 

"You know, Angel. When someone says to be home tomorrow, they expect you home." In a flash, his hand was gone from the furry cheek, slapping him. "You had me worried fucking sick, Angel Cakes. You had me losing money. Where you here the whole time?" He looked around the lobby, scoffing in disgust. "You know the studio is so much better suited for you. You don't need all this frill and deer shit. You're a simple little boy for me, right? Papà semplice e bravo ragazzo?" he grabbed Angels chin, making the spider look at him. Husk gave off a warning noise, like a cat before a hiss, muttering quietly "magnaccia disgustoso"

Husk couldn't think about why he cared so much, but hearing Valentino call him his 'little good and simple boy' made a fire burn deep in his heart. Alastor looked upon this scene with his smile present, eyes slitted as radio dials. He wanted this filths hands _off_ his Angel Dust. His Angel Dust? He would have time later to think on that thought.

"What do you have to say for yourself, bitch?" he raised his hand like he was going to hit him again, which is when Alastor cleared his throat. 

"Valentino! It's been quite the age since you last crossed my path! Tell me, hows the industry doing! Never a fan of those types of pictures myself, but I hear business is booming!" he held his microphone out in a faux welcoming gesture, his radio crackling growing louder. 

Valentino took his eyes from the spider, looking over to Alastor. "Deer, you still live here. Disgusting. Is it your fault my goods are damaged? That he didn't return home yesterday?" He stood up, and both Husks and Angels hair stood on end from the tension in the room. Valentino was trying to look threatening, while Alastor relaxed his position, standing straight with his microphone lazily in his hands.

"Nonsense! I do believe it may be your hands on dear Angel that led to his bruising! Or perhaps your lack of attention paid to him! Nonetheless, clearly you must be really hurting for business, to drag yourself right into my home!" his voice was cheery, but somehow his words still had daggers flowing from them.

"I'm coming to receive whats mine. My bottom bitch is none of your business, you old fashioned fucking hick." He grabbed hold of Angels wrist tightly, rolling his eyes as Angel yelped in pain. "We're leaving bitch. You are not coming here again."

Alastor felt rage boil over in his blood as he held his hand out in a claw form, static shrieking as voodoo sigils began to form out of fire in his hand. His voice sounded like concentrated static as he spoke, a small hole in the floor opening between Angel and Valentino. Black tendrils snaked out slightly, as Alastors words rang out. 

"Release him and leave, and do not contact him again, if you wish to feel the warmth of hellfire again." 

Valentino scowled and threw his arm down, pointing at Angel

"You aren't worth my time. You're a useless washed up drug addict who I lovingly gave a home too, fed and cared for, gave you every little whim and gave in to every whine. I even let you and Vox-"

"Leave."

Valentino spit at his feet, and walked out of the hotel. As soon as he left property, Alastor returned cut all the voodoo shit, rushing over to Angel. He lifted his arm up and Husk ran over to check his cheek. Angel looked upon these two and thought, fuck I think I want this life.


	8. Lips of an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel gets fucked by life part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who was eagerly awaiting a new chapter: I'm so sorry you're getting this instead

It was the muffled arguing that woke up Charlie, distinctly as Angel, Husk, and Alastors voices. She sat up, trying delicately to not wake the sleeping moth next to her. Gazing lovingly to the pastel princess next to her, she was able to pick up some bits and pieces of the argument. She got out of bed and flinched a bit at how cold the air was compared to her nice warm bed, and crossed over to the door, pressing her ear to it. She thought those three where get along fine, even in love, so why where they arguing?

"Do you guys forget I'm a _grown man_?!" She heard Angel hiss out

"And he's a fuckin overlord!" Husk growled out

"Overlord or not, I didn't pick up did I?!" Angel shot back, and she heard him huff.

"Angel my dearest friend, why do you even have his number!" Alastor's familiar talkshow-esq voice chimed in, strange. She heard him talk to Angel and Husk more casually then anyone else.

The trio had become somewhat of a group of good friends, and Charlie pretended to not notice the bets among patrons of the hotel if they where all dating or not. Unfortunately for her, her room was right next to Angels. Vaggie had thought it a good idea to keep an eye on him, and it just happened on this night that the three where all sleeping in that room. No one dared bring it up to any of the three of them, out of fear of Husks claws, Angels innuendos, and Alastors... everything. 

"So I know when hes callin' so I can ignore it!" Charlie nodded to herself, that's actually a sound plan.

In Angel's room, it was his flip-phone that caused this debacle. His Murderola Razor had rung out loudly while the trio slept, all snuggled up against each other. Angel had woken up, and reached for it, when the ringing woke up Husk, who saw the caller ID and caused this issue.

Vox.

"Well, I find it quite suspect that as soon as Valentino comes looking for you, Vox begins calling!" Alastor had begun chatting like he was on air, using the tin of radio to hide his hurt at Vox calling so late. He wouldn't admit to himself he loved Angel, or even cared for him in that way. Stranger so, was the fact he held these feelings for the mangy cat he had taken out of the rain, and it seemed the cat felt them back in his own fucked up way. Husk was sitting on the side of Angels bed now, Alastor pacing about the room. Angel had taken the position in front of both of them, sitting on the floor and petting Fat Nuggets, who was asleep in his lap.

"Its got nothin to do with Val, Vox calls every few months or so ta see if I'll-"

"And you didn't tell us any of this?" Husk snarled out, his fur fluffing up in irritation. He didn't like the self-centered walking tv set, or how he treated anyone 'beneath' him. He _hated_ that Vox apparently called _their_ Angel every few _months?!_  
Husk had come to terms with it weeks ago that maybe his heart wasn't so cold and dead, when the three had been hanging around the bar and he realized the happiness he felt with the two was something he hadn't felt since he was alive, since he had his last drink with his lover, before he got shot dead in front of Husks eyes. 

The three were still shy, still hesitant. Angel had held their hands only a handful of times, but one thing was sure: They all loved each other, and no one was willing to say it first. Alastor, who was too proud to admit he felt such weak emotion like love. Husk, who had spent so long hiding under the facade of heartless and cold. Angel, who was so used to the people he loved leaving him or hurting him, or calling him for decades after they broke up, after he had his heart broken. 

"No, I fuckin' didn't. Don't act like either of you ain't got shit you don' wan'ta talk about! Past fuck ups an shit!" Angel was getting heated, Fat Nuggets stirring sleepily in his lap at the raise of his voice.

"Like Fucking an overlord whos hung up on you?!" Husk hissed

"Oh like you don't know I've fucked over half the overlords in Hell!"

"Its quite true, Husk. They're quite disgustingly proud!" Alastor chimed, finally coming to a stop right next to Husk on Angels bed, still standing. 

"Disgustin'? You think I'm fuckin disgustin'?" Angel spoke softly now, barely even a whisper. Husk turned to Alastor, only to see him realize what he just said. 

"No, Angel, I don't think you're disgusting, what I meant was... Well... Something along the lines of how your old profession was very wanton, and that overlords tend to be very gloating over having the same man that many others have had!"

Husk slapped his forehead and placed his other hand on Alastors arm, sternly snapping "Quit while you're behind. Angel-"

"Both of you, get the fuck out." his words were barely a whisper, standing up, Fat Nuggets in his arms. The pig let out a soft oink as Husk opened his mouth, Angel yelling before he could even speak. "GET OUT! If I'm just some wanton whore, you won't mind just fucking leaving like all those glooooating overlords! I'm sorry I got forced into a profession that's so slutty! Get the fuck out! NOW!"

Husk and Alastor looked at each other as Husk stood up, and followed Alastor as he left without a word. As soon as the door shut, tears started flowing down Angels cheeks. Fat Nuggets nuzzled his hand as he reached for his phone, and flipped it open. If they think hes so disgusting, so _wanton_ , he might as well give them a reason too. Its not like they were dating, neither Husk nor Alastor even called him anything but Ang or Angel. 

Taking a deep breath he dialed the number.

Over on the other end, he chuckled as he saw the contact photo light up his phone. It was Angel, a bottle of Jamison in one hand and a cigarette in another, sitting neatly on his heels. It was from his last little fling with him, a month or two before he left for that damn rehab hotel. He knew Valentino almost got his ass kicked for even being _near_ Angel at that hotel, but in his eyes, Valentino was weak anyway. He was counting the days until someone, probably himself, offed Valentino and took his empire. Valentino had trust in him, a stupid move. But sleazes are always good for being dumb, and he couldn't believe Valentino dumb enough to actually believe another overlord was actually friends with him and not trying to kill him. Never think with your dick.

He pressed the answer button, speaking smoothly as he greeted the little slut.

"Angel Baby, so nice to finally hear from you~!"

It was the sobbing on the other end that made him roll his eyes, the spider was so fucking emotional.

" _Vox, I need to be somewhere other than here or the studio. I need to get high, drunk, anything._ "

he chuckled softly into the phone, you can always count an addict to stay an addict, he thought to himself.

"I'll be right over with a nice pouch for you, wear somethin' sexy doll~!"

after their phone call, Vox thought about how he would get over there without getting killed. He wasn't scared of that tinker toy Alastor, but it was more of an inconvenience then he was willing to put up with for a lay. Soon enough he heard the dialing of his phone, and a spunky voice rang out, pure hatred in her words.

" _What do you want, sony has-been_?"

"Cherri baby, can you do an old friend a favor?"

He could hear her sneer through the phone, or maybe because she was standing right under one of his video cameras. Frowning in annoyance, he listened to her bitchy tone. " _Like we've been friends since you last broke Angie._ "

He snapped at her, before returning his voice to its lying smoothly sweet tone. "Its about him! Look, I need you to pick him up from that rehab. Last thing I want is an overlord war because I stepped too close to that crackling crackpot cannibal's charity project."

" _Like Hell I'd ever bring him to you! What if he doesn't even WANT to see you?!_ "

"Oh, then I'll just call him back and tell him he has to stay at that little passion project of the princesses that made him sob his fucking eyes out and call _me_ for a place to stay."

He saw her whole pose change through his cameras, from defensive to concerned. " _He was crying? Shit, fucking... This stays between us, I'll go get him_ "

He leaned back in his chair and hung up the phone, chuckling to himself. It didn't take much to get Angel crawling back to him, just some sweet powder, sweet words, and promise to free him from whatever was bothering him at that time. And hell, the ass was good enough it made dealing with the emotions of the thing worth it. He was so forgiving, so easy, it was almost no fun to keep toying with him. It was his ability to get into restrictive situations that made it all the more fun, he thought.

Back at the hotel, Charlie was talking to Alastor about what happened. She noticed a streak of pink try to dart out the door, Vaggie stopping him before he could.

"Where the fuck are _you_ going?!" she pointed her spear towards him. He shot a glare to Alastor, looking back at her. "I'm preventing a bloodbath. Can I please leave? Cherri is waiting for me."

She looked to Charlie, who gave a hesitant nod. Lowering her spear she moved out of the way, hissing softly to stay out of trouble. 

Husk was sitting at the bar, watching as the two people who sparked a flame in his heart again began to hate each other, and watched as Angel got in a small pink car. His stomach turned, maybe from the fact he down three bottles of whiskey like it was water? Nontheless, in his slightly drunken state, he got the feeling that he should follow Angel, but the bottle told him fuck it, all thats going to happen is more pain. He looked at the rim of the bottle, chugging the rest of his fourth fourty of whiskey and as the burn hit his stomach, he was greatful in Hell his tolerance went up. The burn seemed to fuel the flame, making the guilt he felt stronger. He wiped a tear from his eye, grumbling to himself and staggering up to his room.

Alastor was unused to this feeling, that Charlie described as guilt. He had felt sorrow, loss, and a whole heap of emotions like that once his mom died, but never this. Guilt... He felt guilty over making the spider upset. He hadn't cared any other time he insulted someone, why only now? Why did it hurt him so much to know that tears where falling from Angels face because of _his_ words. It was _his_ fault. He was the one who brought up that Angel stay in the Hotel for awhile, so people like Vox couldn't turn him over. He was the one who started all of this, by threatening Valentino and by allowing Husk to let Angel rest in _his_ room from his little overdose. The spider was so dependent on drugs, its a miracle that he even lasted the month or so the three had been courting without them. His wide smile faltered, his thoughts disturbed by Charlie asking if he was alright. 

"Yes my dear! Quite alright, mistakes are made! I think I'll go check on our dear friend Husk!" And with that he walked off, without even listening to another word.


	9. The cat and the Deer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a small fluffy chapter before some more angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I left you all on a cliffhanger! In all honesty, I lost track of days, but I bring you this! Happy Holiday!

Husk had watched Angel dart from the door, and took a chug from his bottle. This pain he felt, the guilt, it was becoming too much. He grumbled to himself, as he slumped against a wall in the neatly-kept room of his. His shoes were in uniform rows next to the door, his bed made, everything was exactly as it always was, ready for inspections from a general. 

You can take the Soldier out of the forces, but you'll never take the habit out of the Soldier.

It was his properly made bed that he had his eyes set on, sitting on the side of it as he pulled a bottle from the case under his bed. His room was small, as per Alastors own creation. The cat _hated_ being in large rooms, they reminded him too much of barracks. His room was almost like a closet or prison cell, with a dresser, bed, and desk, that all filled almost the whole room. Gray walls met wood floors, and it was in the bland walls Husk found himself talking to himself. 

"Wha' th'fuck is wrong wit' me..." he wiped away the pooling tear with the hand holding his bottle, forcing the burning liquid down his throat again. And again. "H'didn' wan' th'guy to call 'im, or 'e woulda' answered..." He finished the bottle in one fell chug, throwing the bottle at the wall and putting his head in his hand, the other one clutching his chest. 

Never again. He had told himself, never again. He would never love again. He would never let himself fall prey to cupids fucked up bullet, he would never let this pain come for him again. 

And again, he fucked it up. 

He didn't hear the knock at the door over the sound of his own thoughts, or hear the intruder enter. He only looked up when he felt the intruder place a large tailcoat around his shoulders, his tear-stained eyes meeting Alastors remorse filled red ones. His ever-present smile was gone, Alastor looked truly upset with himself. 

"Husker my friend.." his words trailed off, unsure where he was trying to take the conversation. Husk gripped the sides of the tailcoat, before taking it off his shoulders. "Ya know, I told m'self..." He stood now, wiping his eyes and holding the tailcoat up, more words slurring through his drunken lips "I would never love nothin' but my bottles anymore.. An' that love is t'hard.."

"You love him..?" Alastors face never changed from remorseful, almost like he was working through his own feelings. 

Husk looked at his boss, wrapping the tailcoat back around Alastors shoulders, right where it belongs. "I'do, an' I'think y'do too" he eyed his stash of alcohol again, before looking at his boss again. His boss. His boss. His bo-

His lips crashed into his _bosses_ with intoxicated certianty, a record scratch eminated from somewhere, before Alastor wrapped his arm around Husks waist and pulled him closer. He returned the kiss, finally admitting to himself. 

Alastor _loved Husk  
and Alastor _loved Angel__

__

__and Husk _loved Alastor back  
and Husk _loved Angel___ _

____and Angel wasn't there_ _ _ _

____and it was their fault._ _ _ _


	10. Where we don't belong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright back to the sad shit

"Angel Baby, whos that calling you~?" Vox cooed into Angel's ear, the spider lounging in the mans lap, flipping his screen up to check. Angel brought his head up from Vox's shoulder, peering over to his phone. 

Valentino had been rather willing to hand his contract over to Vox, with a lie of him being returned later on. He claimed he just wanted him as a finders fee. Angel was _Vox's_ now, finally. He had held the spider for about two or three weeks now, and had control over everything the spider did. 

Angel didn't see much of a difference, being restricted. His father kicked him out, because he lived a lifestyle he didn't like. Valentino kept him in the studio all the time, but gave him all the drugs and men he could ever want. Charlie had taken the drugs, taken the sins he loved, and replaced it with freedom and trust. _Friendship._

And all Vox restricted was his phone. He was allowed to leave, to fuck whoever and do whatever drug he wanted. He just could _not_ go back to the hotel. And Vox would know, absolutely. His cameras where everywhere, watching him always. He had so much freedom with Vox, he forgot the reason he left him in the first place. 

"Angel darling, its the Princess." He spoke flatly, unamused at the constant callers to _his_ prize. Angel just nuzzled his head back onto Vox's shoulder, when the small pink hellphone was thrust at him. He commanded for Angel to answer it, and so he did. He held the phone to his ear, mumbling softly.

"Hello..?"

" _Angel! Oh my god its so nice to hear your voice. When are you coming home?! Alastor and Husk have been calling and calling-_ "

He sat up a bit, sighing and looking up to Vox, who trailed a finger up his chin and smiled sweetly. He knew how to use the spider, how to make him listen. Valentino didn't see the use of being _sweet_ to your pet, because then they stay around longer. 

As Angel spoke into the phone, Charlie put hers on speaker. Husk, Vaggie, and Alastor all circled around the outstretched phone, eager to hear any word they could.

 _"Charlie..."_ he started, but Charlie continued on. "We've all been worried sick, have you been taking care of yourself?! Niffty's been feeding Nuggets, he misses you too! We even tried to call Cherri-"

"Charlie honey, let him talk." Vaggie put her hand on her girlfriends shoulders, shooting her a hopeful smile. They all hoped to hear the same thing, and even Husks heart skipped a beat when he spoke the words none of them expected.

_"Char, I'm... not comin' back."_

The silence that rang was only broken by radio static, warbled and confused. Though, no one could expect the next set of words they heard, back in Vox's tower.

Vox lovingly rubbed Angels chin with one finger, cooing out to him "Perfect Angel, sweetcake. You belong here." 

Whether Vox knew he could be heard or not, it was still a display of power and challenge to the circle on the other side. And what worsened it, was Angels chittering.

The group on the other end looked a varity of ways. Alastor was gritting his teeth, knowing _exactly_ the trap Angel fell into. Husk just turned away to hide the hurt in his eyes, pulling a flask out of his vest and chugging down the absinthe inside. Vaggie looked enraged, ready to stab at the phone, and Charlie just looked confused.

"Angel, was that Valentino..?" She questioned, before Alastors overly-cheery tone cut through the honed static he was now producing. "Nonsense my dear~! That would be the voice of Vox, head of the media centers! Excluding, of course, the radio." His grin was murderous, his deep pain from those chitters manifesting into wrath. 

Angels eyes widened, swinging his legs off of Vox and onto the floor, sitting up.

"Al? Did I jus' hear Al?" he spoke with an urgency that Vox didn't like, a scowl covering his screen as he leaned forward and whispered into Angels ear "Remember what they did to you."

It was ironic, you see, for Vox to say such a statement. Angel nodded as he relaxed his body, his fist still clenched tightly. His memory of the pain he felt still burned bright, an ember that burned away the memory of Vox and the pain he had caused Angel. For that was the expense of being Angel Dust, and of dying off an overdose. In Hell, he noticed, he embraced the traits of the drug more then he thought he would. His mood swung faster than straight men when they saw his chest fluff, and his memory was.. lacking, to say the least. He forgot things easily, unless reminded. And now, as he spoke to the phone, he forgot the heartbreak Vox had left, the file now rewritten with Alastor and Husks heartbreak.

"Charlie, m'not comin' ho... back. I'll get m'stuff out of there soon, I promise.." his voice broke, out of anger and sadness. He was so angry at everyone over there, at the pain he felt. He was so upset that he cared for someone else who hurt him, for the two who now were quite publicly an item without him. Not like he should have expected them to stop on his account, it just burned how happy they seemed with him gone. 

Vox spoke again, his voice picked up on the phone again.

"Stand up for yourself."

Angel interlaced his fingers with Vox's, who held Angels hand limply. "Yous can continue havin' a happy ol' fuckin' time there, now that th'whore is gone. M' not comin' back" each word was laced with a hint of venom "An' I truely wish you an' Vag the best. But m'not redeemable, m'a sinner an' I belong in Hell. Tell Alastor and Husk to keep havin' fuckin fun, I won't get in their way. If they ever want a _disgusting wanton whore, who's been 'had by many men', _they can call Vox." He spit the words like they where fire in his mouth, Vox feigning a look of pride at his little pet. Vox was purely annoyed at this whole thing, he just wanted his stupid playtoy, but Angel always came with drama he supposed. The namedrop made him truely smile.__

__he hung up, and Vox pulled the spider back into his lap, into a straddle. "You fuckin' tell em who you belong too~"_ _

__On the other side, Husk stormed out of the study. Alastor quickly followed after his lover, Vaggie left to console Charlie. Husk walked right to the bar, and popped open a bottle, not bothering to look at the bottle or even register the taste. It was the burn he was chasing, to waste away the churning, disgusted feeling in his stomach._ _

__Alastor walked right up to the bar, Husk pouring whatever his drink was into a glass and handing it to Alastor. Al drank it without a word, Husk putting down the bottle._ _

__"I can't fuckin believe he went to him. I knew there was somethin' fuckin' fishy goin' on. He fuckin' was fuckin' wit' Vox right under our noses-"_ _

__Alastor grabbed onto Husks hand, looking at him sternly. "No, he wasn't. Vox is just like this, its his game. Every overlord has their own tricks to stay at the top, darling..."_ _

__

__It took some convincing for Alastor to go with him, but Husk had successfully dragged his boyfriend out to his favorite Casino to play away the pain. Alastor had agreed, maybe he needed a new hobby to keep his mind off Angel. And, he had to admit, it was cute seeing his gruff and hard-shelled feline in his element, winning at table after table. Of course it wasn't always wins, but luck has its way. And luck just so happens to tip in your favor when your boyfriend can manipulate it._ _

__They were seated at the poker table, a small circle table in the corner of the casino, the other players clearly seasoned professionals. A new player joined, a tall man in a black suit, with a hussy on his arm. Husk greeted him like a friend, with a grumbled "There you are.." As he placed another card. The man sat down, neither the deer or cat taking much notice to the coked out woman behind him, leaning on his shoulders and rubbing his chest playfully. The dealer laughed, dealing the man into the game "Who'd you buy from tonight?" He joked, and the mans face curled into a smile. "Vox, actually. Valentino gave this little slut away to him for a bit, I took my chance!" He pulled the hussy into a rough kiss, and thats when the pair finally took the time to look at her._ _

__She was tall, her black dress clung to her in all the right spots. It had a technicolor pixel design around the bust, which trailed off into the fully black train that painted her thighs. She had a long blonde wig on, covering the right side of her face. And it took these drunken idiots a good minute to realize they were face to face with Angel, who was glaring at them._ _

__Angel looked at the two who were playing, his gut churning at seeing them. The spark in his heart re-ignited, and he wished so strongly to be next to them, to be hanging on _their_ arms, to be _theirs.__ _

__Alastor was playing poker and drinking at a speed he hadn't since he was alive  
and Husk was biting his tongue, not wanting to let slip that the "Slut" on his friends arm was the exact man who had destroyed Husk weeks prior._ _

__and Angel was looking at the two men he refused to admit he was in love with, Vox's mark clearly on him, knowing that that night he was going home with someone else._ _

__And all three knew that they weren't where they belonged._ _


	11. Glitches in the Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so my note on the last story was that I was drinking while writing, which led to accidentally publishing this before it was done! Don't drink and write, kids!
> 
> As well, sorry for the cliffhanger!!!
> 
> If you enjoy my work, please consider checking out the original story i've been writing! Its yet to be published, but I have been developing these characters for years!

red-bottomed heels clicked across the red, yellow, and blue-tiled floor of Vox's tower

. Holding his jacket over his arm, Angel strutted past the receptionist, making his way straight to the elevator. He was exhausted, emotionally. He pressed the button for the top floor, not letting his facade drop for even a moment; he had to look perfect until he saw Vox.

He stared at his reflection in the silver of the elevator doors, taking in his appearance. His makeup was only slightly smeared, but to him, he might have been a melting painting. His dress covered very little, the slit in the side going well up his thigh, and his chest fluff almost completely exposed. the glitching effect on the bust of the dress gave the illusion the mounds were larger then they were, in fact, the whole dress gave the effect. His hips looked rounder, his waist skinnier. He didn't look like himself. He hated how exposed he was, how when he walked into the elevator the slit of the dress showed off his garter belt, how the men walking out hungered for him. For once, he wanted to cover up. But that wasn't a choice.

He tried to fix his messy hair in the elevator mirror, the sex-tousled hair not looking remotely good. Too soon, the elevator binged, and Vox's voice cooed for him. Vox used the same commands as Valentino, and Angel wondered who developed them first.

He snapped and held his hand out, the grinning man leaning back against the couch, his other arm leisurely draped across the back of the couch. Angel made his way over to the man with a grin that filled him with a hollow emptiness- it reminded him of the grin he woke up to, when he would be snuggled between a cat and deer- and rested his head in the outstretched hand. Vox lovingly rubbed his thumb over Angels cheek, the way Valentino used to do.

"Angelcake, I know who was at the casino today~" he grinned wider, pure pleasure in his eyes. He had the spider listening to every single word he said, and _that_ was a loyalty you couldn't buy, you couldn't _scare_ out of people. It was a power that got Vox off like no other.

"I didn't even talk to them, sir-" he started, Vox covering Angels mouth and shushing. "I know, darling. I was watching. I'm proud of you~. You have earned a _reward_." ideas swam through Angels mind, he was unsure what Vox ment. He got drugs when he wanted them, sex when he wanted it. Anything he wanted was given. He was even spoiled with designer labels, red-bottom heels and crystal jewlery. Vox knew to keep the spider spoiled and he'll stay close, feel indebted to him.

"The reward, darling, will come tonight~. For now, angelcake, make me feel good." He pulled Angel close to his lap, pushing him to his knees.


	12. The Spiderweb Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for how shirt the last chapter was!! I make up for it with this

It was difficult, but Vox had succeeded. For his little spiderslut, he had decided to pull off one of the most difficult heists in his afterlife. 

Angel was napping in his little room, a small space given to him by Vox. He was often tossed in there when Vox was done with him, it was painted pink with a stuffed animal or two. Other than that, the room was plain. Vox had taken no care for Angels well being in there, only a button for him to call a servant over. 

On Vox’s orders, Angel awoke to a servant shaking him awake. Servants where enslaved demons, under Vox’s contract. Specifically, contracted who had crossed Vox. Mouths sewn shut, and treated as sub-demons. They where treated worst then imps. 

He stirred slowly, sitting up. He thanked the servant, standing up and wobbling, clutching his pounding head. His stint at the rehab- he means, hotel- had caused his tolerance to fade some. He was taking as much as he did beforehand, with the tolerance of about ten years ago. 

Following the servant, he was greeted to a disturbing sight in the main room of Vox’s penthouse. The furniture had been moved, and two chairs were in the center. Two familiar bodies were sat in the chairs, with bags on their heads and unmoving. They were bound to the chairs, and Vox snapped his fingers for Angel to come to him. 

His eyes were glued to the figures as Vox lifted the bags off their heads. 

“Your reward, Angelcake, is this.” He had a wide, twisted smile as the two woke up.

The shorter of the two spoke first, having awoken from many a drunk night and having to wake up quickly.

“Angel!?” Husk called out in shock, his urgent voice causing the stirring Alastor to wake up fully, snapping to attention and struggling against his bonds.

“Angel! You look.. So different!” Alastor’s smile was still laid on his face, his eyes full of surprise.

“Vox, what in the nine circles are you doin?!” Angels eyes darted from deer, to cat, back to deer in wild abandon.

“Oh babydoll, I did this for you, for _us!_ See, this mangy, flea-ridden stray-” Vox grabbed the scruff of Husk’s neck, the feline yowling, hissing at him “wasn’t too hard to get. But, my pet, you always had such an affinity for the better things, you mafia brat!” 

Angel took notice of the huge pile of white on Vox’s desk, an unfinished line and enough bags to show this was clearly not all of the drug he had. 

Vox, coked out of his mind, continued talking. “So I bagged up the little stray and the glorified venison, and brought them here, just for you. Aren’t I so nice to you?” He stepped forward, and the bound two watched in horror as Vox placed a kiss on Angel. The man they both had come to admit to loving, kissed by someone who had kidnapped them. Alastors gut churned in jealousy, and Husk’s heart burned in rageful pain.

“Th’fuck?! Did you fuckin’ send him on us, you bitch?! Ya coulda just left us t’rot without alla this shit!” Husk spoke with venom, spitting at Angel’s feet. Vox pulled away from his confused and anxious lover, walking over to Husk.

“Be nice to the pathetic thing. You should feel grateful I let you see him once more. If it where up to Angel, he would have been a good little boy and let you die alone.”

The sharply dressed man crossed to Angel again, pulling a gun from his suit jacket. 

“Your reward, my good little slut. Is to be able to see these two again. And see them get their fates.”

He handed the gun to Angel, whos eyes where wide.

“I-I gotta kill em?! No, Vox, I-”

He was cut off by a sharp “HEY!” followed by a calm and almost daunting tone.

“Angel baby, you’re in front of guests.”

The spider nodded and looked down, and muttered “Daddy…”

“Daddy, I ain’t wanna kill ‘em! I know they hurt me, an’ I know they was havin’ a baller time wit’out me, but… I ain’t wanna kill ‘em!” he pleaded now, two of his hands clutching the gun to his chest, the other two moving frantically as the Italian pleaded.

This didn’t make the overlord happy, grabbing Angel by the neck. “You’re _going_ to do as I say, Angelcake. Don’t forget who owns you, I can send you right back to Valentino and cut off our visits again.”

A tear rolled down Angels cheek, his neck released. Instead, Vox hugged him gently. 

“See? You went and got daddy all mad…” He pulled back a small bit, still holding the crying spider. He wiped a tear away, cooing to the man. “Its just a simple hit, just like you did in life. Just a pull of the trigger and you’ll be all mine. You know Daddy doesn’t like exes being around, baby! Do it because you _love_ me.”

Angels heart was racing, thoughts contradicting themselves by the second. He remembered how hurt he felt when he heard they where doing fine without him- he had seen it on the TV Vox let him have, it had to be true!- and he fought back the feelings he had for them, and how happy they had made him. Each memory of Alastors smile was battled with a memory of Vox’s own, though Alastors seemed so much more genuine than Voxs. The memories of Husk’s cooking was battled with the drugs he took with Vox, the strawberry daiquiri’s he drank never tasted quite right. His mind went to war with itself, only for it to be cut through by Alastors voice.

Alastor had piped up behind Vox, struggling against the holy chains binding him from using any magick. “I’m awful confused, on the way here we hear you don’t even have half a thought for Angel! But now, you say we’re here for him!” he let out a laugh of faux delight, tilting his head “I must say Vox, you have changed quite a hair since you last sought my audience!” Vox turned on his heel, his glare piercing and he hissed for the deer to shut the fuck up.

“Why, my old companion?” he faked a gasp, looking from Vox to Angel. “Is it possible... You don’t even love the darling in your possession?”

Vox kicked the deers leg, barking out to him.

“Of course I ain’t love him! He’s a good lay who’s easy to keep around!” Vox raged, drugs inhibiting his common sense.

Angel stood still like a deer in the headlights, his hand shaking as he gripped the gun.

“Shit… Angie baby I ain’t mean it like that-”

“I ain’t mad.” was the only thing the spider said, as he wrapped his finger around the trigger.

“I ain’t mad, Daddy. I’m a good lay. I promise I ain’t. Y’wanted me t’kill, right? Then I’ll be yours?” He spoke calmly, looking at Vox glazed eyes.

“Angel, y’better than a good shag, yer a person! Don’t let ‘im treat you like this-” Husk started, not even bothering to mask the love in his plea. The burning, twisting love that he was sure was going to lead to his death.

“Shut up, Husk. Just shut up…. You guys didn’t want me either, no one in this fuckin room- no, in _Hell_ has _ever_ thoughta me as anythin’ but a fuckin’ whore! So whats the difference, between you two an’ him?”

Vox smiled proudly as Angel held the gun up, aiming at the cat with practiced skill, years of hits making him quite a sharpshooter.

Vox’s smile faded when the gun shot off, only to look down and see blood from his chest. Angel had jerked his hand to Vox at the last moment, hitting right in his heart.

“Th’differance is that I was happy wit those two.” He shot Vox again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

He kept shooting until the gun clicked empty, Vox long dead on the floor. His screen was flickering, his face of betrayal frozen on it. Angels eyes weren’t glazed over now, no. They where lit ablaze by the fire of bloodshed, of fury and of love. He was a completely different person, watching Vox bleed out. It made Alastors breath hitch and Husks heart skip a beat from fear and adoration, watching in love as Angel threw the gun to the ground and collapsed to his knees and apologized to them.

“I’ve been gone so long, I went to the one you left me for-”

“Angel, we fucked up too. We shouldn’t have said half that shit-” Husk started, only to be cut off by Alastor

“And we have missed you so dearly, its a shame you fell prey to Vox’s tricks but we are here for you, mon cher!”

Angel sobbed on the floor as Vox’s blood stained his clothes and fur, motioning for as servant to free the two. 

It took him a long time to realize what it meant when the servant listened to him.

He owned Vox’s tower now.


	13. If a street could talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a HUGE shoutout to mangleeverdeen for her AMAZING drawings and in-progress animation based off this story! It still amazes me that there are people who enjoyed this work so much, they wanted to create something for it! The actual amv hasn't been posted, but I suggest everyone go check out their speedpaint!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wxHKM4pkUE8&list=LLJDZFnjhQ0VO27FrEsmAx3w&index=3&t=53s
> 
> On another note, this chapter will be based heavily off true events, just as most other things in this story have been (of course, just spun to be set in hell :3)

Once news spread around Pentagram City of Vox's death, a very good question had arisen in the minds of Valentino and his employees. Angel had been given, temporarily, to Vox. But, did that make Vox's territory Angels, or Valentinos?

This question pondered his mind, as Angel took his first walk as a free man. He had been brought back to the hotel, by Alastor and Husk. Alastor, being an overlord himself, knew that firstly, other overlords would soon come to Vox's tower to try to fight Angel. Husk just wanted him home. Vox's tower was left in the hands of Cherri, who took great pleasure in running it.

He pulled his down-lined coat tighter around him as a crisp wind blew. In the days, Hell was boiling. But at night, it seemed to almost freeze over There was a time where Angel could be outside all night in nothing but skimpy lingerie, but those days were for a younger man. Neither Alastor nor Husk seemed comfortable with the idea of Angel walking alone, but he wouldn't hear it. 

A man needs to be alone, he said. Work through the trauma and stress.

And so, as his heels clacked against the pavement, he thought to himself. Hell was only quiet at night. Most people didn't want to risk freezing over with the rest of Hell, or simply didn't enjoy the nightlife. His mind wandered as he walked down the same street he fell onto, his first day here.

If streets could talk, what would this one say? Would it remember him, he mused. Would it remember him, doe-eyed and stumbling, right into Valentinos arms? Would it remember his first trick, turned right on its sidewalk. Would this street remember his raise into stardom? Or would he just be another john walking? Someone else for it to forget? If a street could talk, what was a pornstar to a road?

Nonsense, he told himself, shaking his head slightly. He found himself in front of the extermination clock. He watched as it ticked down the time, the tolling of Midnight ringing through his ears. A soft buzz on his phone confirmed the day he feared it was.

He flipped his phone up, reading the message. 

**From: Molly Moth Ball**

**Happy Birthday! 100! We're old, baby brother!**

his cheek fur rustled as his glossed lips turned into a smile, shooting off a quick text to his twin.

**To: Molly Moth Ball**

**Happy birthday, Mols.**

the two spoke for a small while, until Angels fingers too cold to properly move them anymore. shoving his phone- and his hands- into his pockets, he continued walking. It was strange to him, walking with no one watching him. No Vox to watch him on his cameras. No Valentino to send a car to follow him. Even Charlie let up to let him walk. And as he looked to the sky he saw a familiar sight.

Someone was falling down into Hell, right in front of where he stood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for how short this is! I just wanted to a chapter out, since its been so long!!


End file.
